The Phase II effort will develop additional informational materials for supervisors. These new materials together with the comprehensive handbook developed in Phase I will be tested using a large sample of organizations in the pubic and private sectors. A mechanism will be established to maintain feedback from organizations by providing periodic updates to the handbook and requesting survey information. Survey information will be subjected to statistical analysis to establish needs and preferences of organizations and supervisory personnel. Relationships will be tested between descriptors of program structure and program performance. An evaluation will be made of the feasibility of the two-way communication channel and plans will be made to put the endeavor on a self-sustaining basis in Phase III.